


No Escape

by Alathe



Series: The Bard and His Boys [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Pre-negotiated Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alathe/pseuds/Alathe
Summary: Eskel takes what he wants.  Jaskier loves it.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Bard and His Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769698
Comments: 15
Kudos: 169





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first consensual non-consent fic for public consumption. Please be aware if this will be an issue for you.
> 
> I've tried to show in the story that this is pre-negotiated, hopefully without making it weird. I do not accept criticism on the CNC, but I will accept criticism on the "story telling" if you have some.
> 
> See notes at the end for my reasonings, if you're interested.

Today was for Eskel, and Jaskier was getting excited. Yes, he had made up a schedule so each of his wolves got one-on-one time with him. He watched them training in the morning, and so he noticed that Eskel was extra caring with the others. He knew what that meant, a chase. It had taken a long time, and a lot of talking to discover the big witcher's hidden desires, and even more talking to convince him that Jaskier wanted to play this game. It seemed to go against everything Eskel was; kind, caring, thoughtful, intelligent. 

But they'd already worked out all those details, so Jaskier got ready. He worked himself open, using three fingers and plenty of oil. It probably wouldn't be enough for Eskel's fat cock, especially if the witcher were feeling particularly savage. His ass would be sore for a few days, if he was lucky. He changed his clothes. He put on an old ragged shirt, obviously mended, and trews in a similar condition, but no smallclothes. Then he stood on the balcony so he could catch Eskel's eye at the end of training.

The feral grin he received told him all he needed to know. As he spun on his heel to run deeper into the keep, he heard Lambert yell at his brother with a wicked chuckle:

"Don't break your toys!"

Jaskier ran for all he was worth, there was no way he could outrun a witcher, and he knew it, but this was half the fun; making Eskel hunt him worked up both of their appetites. He skidded around a corner, and the witcher was halfway down it. He spun and managed two steps back the way he had come before he felt strong arms encircle him in a flying tackle. They rolled to the floor, Eskel on top.

"No!" Squealed the bard as he began to fight. He actually managed to punch the witcher on the shoulder before he was scooped up and held tightly to that large solid chest, one hand pinned between their bodies, the other in Eskel's tight grip.

"You gonna fight me the whole time, bard?" Asked Eskel as he stood and walked quickly down the hall.

"Yes!" Jaskier tried to kick him, but was maneuvered away.

"Good." The sound was almost too much of a growl to even be a word, and Eskel kicked open the door to his room, throwing Jaskier on the bed as he shut the door behind him.

The bard used the momentum of the bounce when he hit the mattress to roll off the other side of the bed and try to get away. Eskel watched for a second before pouncing on him again, bearing him to the floor, and easily avoiding an open-handed blow. Jaskier squirmed, trying to wiggle his way out from under the solid mass of witcher, but Eskel grabbed the shirt and the sound of tearing fabric echoed in the room.

Pain lanced down Jaskier's chest as the witcher clamped his teeth down on the bard's shoulder, it turned to heat as it traveled through his belly, and slammed his cock to full hardness. He cried out and continued to struggle, legitimately trying to break free.

"Let go! Get off me!"

"You don't have a choice, human. You're mine now." Eskel growled. Jaskier did have a choice, and he chose not to use his word; struggling futilely instead, feeling the superior strength pin him down. The witcher straddled his hips, rubbing their clothed cocks together and grinning viciously.

Strong hands gripped his waist and flipped him over, then for a split second he seemed to be free, and the bard tried to scurry away. Those hands took hold of the back of his breeches and he felt the seam split, spilling cool air onto his ass cheeks, and he cried out again.

His shoulders were pushed to the floor, even as his hips were lifted into the air. One big hand pinned him down, and all he could really do was wiggle his butt and beg. So he did, begging Eskel to stop, let him go, please don't do this, and any other thing he could think of.

Without warning that huge cock was buried to the hilt inside him. A truly  _ inhuman  _ sound escaped him, a mix of pleasure, pain and surprise; it was punched from his gut by the witcher’s hard thrust. He managed to gasp one more word of denial, as the brutal pounding began, and was rewarded with a cruel chuckle. There was no room for words or anything more than guttural sounds as he was fucked barbarously.

Eskel's hand gripped his cock and balls tightly, as he ravaged the bard's hole. He squeezed Jaskier's balls randomly as he fucked into him. A vicious squeeze and a hard thrust timed together, and Jaskier spilled his seed into the ruined trews. A few more thrusts and Eskel followed.

The witcher collapsed onto the bard, both of them panting. He rolled off as soon as he had the energy, so as not to squish the bard. Jaskier turned his head so he'd be facing Eskel when the big man looked his way, and made sure the smile he felt showed on his face as he closed his eyes. After a while he heard Eskel get up and the splashing of water. 

"You okay, blue eyes?" A gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"Fantastic." Replied Jaskier, the smile still plastered to his face. "Just exhausted. And a little sticky."

He heard warm laughter and Eskel gently cleaned him up with a damp, warm rag. He carefully put the bard in bed, then put salve on the bite mark and his abused hole. Jaskier knew he'd be feeling it for a few days, as he'd hoped, but now he got the best cuddles from his solid witcher. As he drifted off to sleep he thought how proud he was that Eskel had stopped apologizing for his actions when they got done with these scenes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes people's deepest, darkest, kinkiest secrets are exactly the opposite of what you'd expect from their day-to-day selves. Even witchers must have kinks. Jaskier teaches them (among other things) to accept the dark parts of themselves as well, to keep their personal balance. Hence him being proud of Eskel for NOT apologizing.


End file.
